


God Bless the USA

by FeathersOnTheLeather



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, M/M, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersOnTheLeather/pseuds/FeathersOnTheLeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is still struggling a little bit with technology...</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Bless the USA

Steve had just sat down in one of his favourite spots in Stark Tower. He had taken one of the many unused couches from one of the many unused rooms and placed it in front of one of the walls of floor to ceiling windows. He had an unobstructed view of most of the city, and he loved nothing more to sit there and listen to his iPod (which Bruce had been nice enough to help him load), and just draw for hours. Usually everyone just left him to his own devices while he was posted up here...he was surprised to see Bruce approaching him.

Steve slipped his head phones down around his neck, and hit pause on his music. “Morning, Bruce. You guys are at it early this morning.”

“Yeah..my phone woke me up. Is Tony around?”

“No, I haven't seen him...he's not usually up this early.”

Bruce seemed to be fidgeting a little more than usual. “Yeah, yeah that's true. I just thought he might be...”

“You'll probably be waiting awhile if you're waiting on him. Wanna grab a cup of coffee and join me?”

Bruce wouldn't meet his eyes. “Nah, I'm good, Steve. Thanks though.”

Bruce made a hasty exit. Steve frowned. Bruce was twitchier then usual...and anxious to talk to Tony. Had they done something they shouldn't have in the lab again? Or had Tony done something awful and Bruce was trying to keep it under wraps...? Whatever. Steve slipped his headphones back on. As long as it didn't require him to put his suit on today, he didn't care what they were up to.

Steve settled back in, and had just finished sharpening his pencils when he could feel somebody staring at him. He turned his head slowly to see Nat and Clint standing there staring at him. Natasha was sipping her coffee, a weirdly smug look on her face. Clint was grinning from ear to ear. Steve's brow furrowed. The two of them together usually meant trouble. Steve was thankful Clint usually didn't stay with them long. Him and Nat were like kids when they were around each other.

Steve pulled off his headphones. AGAIN. “Hi...?”

“Hey, _big guy_!” Clint said, slapping Steve on the shoulder. “How's it _hanging_?”

“Good...” Steve answered hesitantly. “Something I can help you two with...?”

“No, we just thought we'd say hi. Didn't expect to see you up and about.”

“Apparently you're an _early riser_.” Nat chimed in.

“Usually...” Steve replied. What the heck was going on with everyone this morning? “What are you two up to today?”

“Not a whole lot.” Clint replied, taking a swig of his coffee. “Probably just stick around here today. See if there is anything interesting going on. See if anything _comes up._ What about you? Are you just.. _hanging out_?”

Nat snickered, and Clint shot her a grin. Steve was becoming more confused by the minute. “Umm, that was the plan...” he replied. This was weird. Something was going on. “Hey, um, is Tony up yet?”

“Oh, he probably is by now.” Nat replied, her voice strained, trying to contain laughter. Clint nudged her with his elbow and she took a sip of her coffee, trying to conceal her smile behind the cup.

Steve was just opening his mouth to ask what the heck was going on, when Tony came stumbling into the room, eyes squinting in the morning sunlight. His hair was disheveled, and he was still in his pajama pants and the t shirt he had worn the day before. Steve was trying to hold back the smile that he could feel tugging on the corners of his mouth. Tony looked so adorable like this, and Steve had missed getting to see him all sleepy and cute in the mornings. Steve and Tony had been trying to keep their relationship quiet, and the last few nights that Clint, Nat and Bruce had been staying there, Steve had been sleeping in another room. Steve didn't see why they should hide it, but Tony wanted to wait a bit before telling everyone, and Steve was respecting his wishes.

“Morning, Tony.” Natasha greeted him sweetly. Tony shot her a scathing look, and Clint grabbed Nat's elbow and hastily guided her from the room, muttering a quick greeting to Tony as he made his exit. Tony watched them leave, and then turned to Steve, greeting him with a still-sleepy smile as he flopped down beside him on the couch.

“Hey.” Steve said, smiling at the other man, wanting desperately to run his hands through that mussed hair, kiss that sleepy smile... "Everyone is being weird this morning, just be warned...”

“Yeah, I got that.” Tony said through a yawn. His fingers twitched like he was going to reach for Steve's hand, but didn't.

“You're up early.”

“Mhmmm.” Tony muttered, scrubbing his hands over his face. “I didn't want to be but my phone was blowing up.”

Steve grinned, his cheeks flushing a little. “Did you get my text?”

Tony glanced at the other man out of the corner of his eye, raising an eyebrow. “I did indeed.”

Steve ducked his head a little, smiling shyly. “I wasn't sure how to send a picture message but I finally sorted it out.”

“I saw.”

“I've just missed you these past few days...” Steve said, lowering his voice. “I just wanted to show how much..” He cleared his throat, his cheeks were getting redder. “I just hope it wasn't in bad taste...”

“What? No. God no. It was in great taste!” Tony replied, grinning a little himself. “Very unexpected, and very...great. I was enjoying it quite...vigorously...until my phone started going nuts.”

“Well, that's a shame you were interrupted.” Steve said, gazing out the window. “ You can enjoy the real thing soon as our guests go...”

He heard Tony take a ragged breath. “I may have to take you up on that offer sooner then later.”

Steve gave Tony a sideways glance, and could see the front of the other man's pants tenting. Steve slid his eyes up to meet Tony's. “I thought you wanted to keep this under wraps for a bit longer.”

“Well, I did. But it would seem the cat is out of the bag...”

Steve's brow furrowed. “How? We've barely spoken to each other since they've been here...”

Tony sighed, reaching over to squeeze Steve's thigh. “Yes, but as they say, a picture is worth a 1000 words...”

Steve puzzled over Tony's words for a moment, and then a look of pure horror slowly began to creep across his face. “No...”

Tony nodded. “As much as I don't like sharing, umm...THAT with the whole team, I guess it's easier then having to sit everyone down and tell them...”

Steve felt like he was going to be sick...God, that's why...oh God, everyone was acting so strange this morning...he had sent that to Tony...how...damn cell phones. He probably should of got someone to show him how to send a picture message and maybe have saved the whole darn team from seeing his...manhood. Steve swallowed hard. “They all...”

“Yeah. Judging by the texts I got.. Me, Nat, Clint. Bruce, Coulson..”

“COULSON?!?!”

“Don't worry, he was probably more excited then I was...”

Steve moaned, burying his face in his hands. “I'm an idiot. I won't be able to look at any of them again...But, I mean...they don't know it was for you...it could have been for anyone...”

“Well, it did say 'Hey Tony, on a scale of 1 to America how free are you tonight'...”

“God Bless the USA!” Natasha's voice cried from somewhere behind them.

Steve groaned and Tony patted him on the back. “Welcome to the 21 st century, Cap,” he said with a chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> This paring....where did this come from? All I wanna do is write these precious meatballs haha


End file.
